


I've Loved You Three Summers Now Honey, But I Want Them All

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss prompts, literally so much fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: A friend on twitter said: Imagine David and Patrick having a picnic date on their lawn/yard at their cottage.And thus I created this fic!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	I've Loved You Three Summers Now Honey, But I Want Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlwsteviebudd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwsteviebudd/gifts).



> Hi friends!!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well!  
> School has been stressing my out a whole lot so sorry if I'm not posting as rapidly but I'm trying!!
> 
> I saw my friend Rachel tweet "Imagine David and Patrick having a picnic date on their lawn/yard at their cottage." and my response was "imagine if i wrote this" so here it is!
> 
> Sorry this took me literal weeks to write, but I hope you enjoy Rachel!!
> 
> This is also a prompt fill for one of the kids prompts:   
> 23\. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friend for reading over this as usual!!
> 
> Series title from All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman and work title from Lover by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

Today is Patrick's day to work the store alone, and while David has been enjoying his day around the house, he misses his husband. 

Patrick had left David in bed that morning with a gentle kiss, a ruffle of his hair, and a whispered "I love you and have a good day" as he headed out to open the store on time. David had gotten out of bed hours later, probably around eleven, had coffee and breakfast, then spent the rest of the afternoon taking care of chores around the house like dishes and laundry. He is still adjusting to domestic life but Patrick has been gently guiding him through things he didn't know how to do and has come up with some pretty creative rewards for when David has successfully learned a new domestic skill he hadn't previously possessed.

While David was reading on the couch after finishing the chores and earning his well deserved break, he gets a text from Patrick.

P: _Hi baby! Store has been busy today!! Sorry for not texting sooner! Hope your day has been good. I'll be home in about an hour; closing up soon then gotta organize a bit...you know how customers can get. I love you and I'll see you soon, husband!!_

David smiles down at the last word: husband. They've been married just over a year now and that word still makes him giddy. His smile fades slightly when he re-reads the text. Patrick has had a busy day. He's probably exhausted and David gets the sudden idea to try to surprise his husband. He quickly replies to the text telling Patrick to hurry home and that he will help him clean and restock tomorrow, then sets his book down and heads into the kitchen.

While David has definitely gotten better in the cooking and baking department, he isn't quite confident enough in his skills yet though to be doing any of that without Patrick at least in the house, so he decides that dinner will consist of Marcy's reheated lasagne, a salad with fresh veggies from their garden, and some of the tiramisu that they'd made together last weekend.

With his menu planned out, David washes his hands and sets to work, pouring himself a glass of red wine first, then taking the lasagne out of the fridge. He shifts two portions of it into a dish that can be put in the oven and lets that get reheated while he gathers the vegetables Patrick had picked before heading out this morning. He washes and chops the tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, and kale before tossing them all into a bowl and dressing it, adding in a few kalamata olives and feta cheese to make it a Greek salad.

He sets the salad bowl on the counter next to two plates, forks, and knives, then makes his way out to the yard to lay out the picnic blanket. Now, David will be the first to admit that he is not an outdoorsy person however, his husband is so this is something he wants to do for Patrick. He makes one more trip from the kitchen to the blanket to deposit the glasses and cutlery before heading back into the kitchen to wait for the lasagne.

Less than five minutes later, David hears the front door open and shut followed by the sounds of his husband removing his shoes and placing his keys in the bowl by the door. David doesn't get the chance to turn to greet him because, just as he straights back up from bending to grab the lasagne out of the oven, he feels Patrick's arms wind around his waist from behind.

"Hi baby." Patrick says softly as he kisses the side of David's neck.

"Hi." David replies as he takes off his oven mits and spins in Patrick's arms to face his husband.

"What's all this?" Patrick asks, a small smile on his lips as he nods toward the food.

"I heard my husband had a long day and I wanted to surprise him." David says, his lips quirking upwards in a mixture of fondness and gentle teasing.

"Hmm I love you David." Patrick says softly against the soft skin of David's neck as he peppers kisses there.

"I love you too. Now, go change into something comfy and meet me in the backyard." David says as he pulls back, placing a quick kiss to his husband's lips before retreating from his arms.

"We're eating on the deck?" Patrick asks. It's not like David never wants to eat outside, but there's usually a bit more bribing from Patrick's end to get him to agree.

"Mmm something like that." David says, lips twisting up in that little half-smile-half-smirk he does.

Patrick's curiosity gets the better of him so, as he heads towards the stairs, he takes a detour past the kitchen sliding door that leads to their backyard and looks outside. He gasps. "David." He whispers, voice soft, almost magical.

"I mean...it's not...I didn't...it's nothing." David says, lips twisting and blush rising on his cheeks as he tries to undermine his own romantic gesture. Patrick turns to face his husband and takes in the sight of him and all he's done for Patrick specifically today, but also every single day.

"David Rose, this is not nothing." Patrick says softly, a bright smile taking over his face and lighting up his eyes as he watches David connect the words back to their first date.

"Oh my god...Patrick! You're gonna make me cry and that is unacceptable because we haven't even had dinner yet! Go change before my face gets all red and splotchy!" David says, arms moving dramatically to emphasize his words. In that moment, Patrick falls in love with his beautiful, overdramatic, kind, and loving husband all over again. He moves closer to David and gives him a quick kiss before heading upstairs to throw on sweats and t-shirt.

Once Patrick is changed he heads back downstairs. The kitchen is empty and there are no more dishes of food to be taken outside so he heads to the sliding door and goes out to join David on the picnic blanket.

Patrick's breath catches momentarily as he stops at the top of the steps on the deck to take in the sight of his gorgeous husband. The setting sun is hitting David in a way that makes him look ethereal. He is leaning back on one hand, his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. His free hand holding a glass of wine to his lips.

"Hi honey." David smiles lazily after he swallows his sip of wine. Patrick makes his way down the steps and sits down beside his husband on the blanket. 

"Hi David. Thank you for all of this. It means a lot to me baby. I love you." Patrick says and presses three smacking kisses in quick succession to David's lips, tasting the wine he'd been drinking.

"You're welcome. It was nothing. Now, time for dinner!" David says excitedly, making grabby hands for his plate of lasagne. Patrick laughs and presses a quick kiss to his husband's lips before passing him his plate.

They eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both men enjoying the soft ambiance of birds in the distance. David looks up at his husband and smiles around his mouthful of lasagne. He never imagined this would be his life, but he wouldn't change a single thing about it. The orange glow of the setting sun makes the reddish auburn shades of Patrick's hair more prominent and David can see his content smile and bright eyes as he takes in his surroundings happily while eating. David shifts closer to Patrick as he is overcome with the need to be as close as possible to his beautiful husband.

"Hi." Patrick smirks softly.

"Hi." David replies, reaching his fork over to his husband's plate and taking some lasagne.

"You do realize you have your own plate right in front of you, right?" Patrick teases.

"Mmhmm, yours looked better." David smirks and goes to take another forkful from Patrick's plate but Patrick jokingly slaps his hand away. David exaggeratedly pouts but neither man can keep the smile off their face for long and then Patrick is taking a forkful of lasagne and feeding it to David.

They take turns stealing food off of each other's plates and feeding each other as they finish their lasagne and salad.

//

Patrick leans against David's side once they finish their dinner and let's out a contented sigh. 

"Feeling better honey?" David asks, lifting his hand to gently rub at the back of Patrick's neck.

"Mmm yes, thank you." Patrick replies and snuggles deeper into David's side.

"Want dessert?" David asks as he plays with the short hairs at the name of his husband's neck.

"You made dessert too? Baby, you didn't have to." Patrick says, rubbing his hand up and down David's thigh.

"Mkay first of all, I didn't make it. We made that tiramisu last week and I found it. And second, did you really think I wouldn't have planned dessert? Um hi have we met?" David says, voice getting higher at the end.

Patrick tries his best to hide his laugh in David's shoulder as he says "hmm must've forgotten."

David jokingly swats his husband's arm before getting up and going to retrieve the cake and forks. The leftover piece was just enough for both of them so they didn't need plates. He returns moments later and snuggles back up with his husband as they dig in.

Once again they take turns feeding each other forkfuls of the tiramisu, trading soft kisses between bites.

"You're sweet." Patrick laughs against David's lips as they pull back from a kiss. David rolls his eyes but smiles against his will and leans in for another coffee and sugar filled kiss.

"I can't believe you just said that." David laughs and pecks his husband twice on the lips.

"I mean it." Patrick says, his lips quirked in a smirk but his eyes as earnest as ever, portraying the full meaning of his statement. He reaches up and captures David's lips in another kiss.

When the cake has been consumed and the sugar sweet kisses have turned lazy and sluggish, David lies back on the blanket and pulls Patrick to snuggle into his side. Patrick's hand finds its way under David's shirt and traces mindless patterns along his abdomen. 

There was a time in his life when a partner looking at his stomach, never mind touching it, especially after he'd eaten, when David would feel uncomfortable and judged but not here...not with Patrick. From day one, Patrick Brewer has always been different, in a good way. David feels sexy, loved, beautiful, desirable...he feels safe. 

David tilts his head down and places a soft kiss to the top of his husband's head as he rubs the soft skin on the back of Patrick's neck.

"We should do this more often." David says softly against Patrick's temple. Patrick twists in his embrace and looks up at his husband, eyes bright, loud, and oh so fond.

"I love you David." Patrick says and leans up to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

"Mmm I love you too. And picnics...definitely love picnics!" David teases as he kisses Patrick again.

"Three summers of not enough picnics, but we've got forever baby. There will definitely be more picnics." Patrick smiles and presses a soft kiss right above David's heart as he snuggles back into his side.

Eventually they'll need to go inside when it gets darker and cooler, and the moths and mosquitos come out. But for now they lie there, snuggled up in each other's arms, watching the sunset with small, content smiles on their faces and occasional soft kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, please take care of yourselves, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
